1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus whose body can be divided into two hinged upper and lower portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known image recording apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a printer utilizing an electrophotographic process to record an image, a body of which apparatus can be divided into upper and lower portions in order to easily remove a so-called jammed paper i.e. recording papers are jammed inside the apparatus, during recording operation.
In such kind of image recording apparatus, and in particular, image recording apparatus for recording color images, a transfer belt unit is used to assure that color visible images formed on a photosensitive drum is more positively transferred onto a recording paper. In a conventional apparatus, this transfer belt unit is secured to the lower portion of the apparatus body, together with a photographic fixing unit by screws. For this reason, in the time of maintenance and inspection, in order to exchange the units, the units must be remoted from the apparatus body in good order by unscrewing the screws, which results in very cumbersome work for exchanging the units.